Blinders
"Blinders" is the 15th episode of Season 1, and the 15th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on February 7, 2007. Synopsis The race card -- After their first thrilling victory in the playoffs, the Panthers feel invincible - until Mac (Blue Deckert) makes racial statements that test the team's bond. Tim (Taylor Kitsch) and Billy (Derek Phillips) adjust to having their father back in their lives while Tami (Connie Britton) worries about Julie's (Aimee Teegarden) new friendship with Tyra (Adrianne Palicki). Plot The Panthers savor their crucial playoff-win-until race issues emerge and sorely test their bond after Mac makes racial statements. Tami frowns upon Julie's newfound friendship with Tyra. The girls play a powder-puff football game with Tim and Matt as the captains. Quotes :Coach Mac (to Smash): What I perceive other then football is none of your business. :Smash: Whoa, I'm just trying to have a dialogue. :Coach Mac: Well, you save your dialoguing for your mommy. :Smash: Now, wait a minute, you said... :Coach Mac: No, you wait a minute, son. You wait just a minute. I've been here for 27 years and I am not about to be interrogated by some too big for his britches teenager, you got me. :Smash: What the hell you mean too big for my britches, Mac? You the one saying.... :Coach Mac: This is done. This is over. I am done with this. I am done. Look, if I hear you whining or anybody else whining about this anymore. You're gonna be warming your ass on the bench Friday night, you got me. :Smash: Oh, no, you can't do that. :Coach Mac: Oh, I can, yeah and I will. I'm tired of this crap. :Coach Taylor (to Julie): No, no, look at me. Please don't do this. Don't break our trust. Don't take our trust from us. Please. :Julie: I'm sorry. Today's just been really, really kind of a crappy day. Matt's been yelling at me all day about...stupid quarterback stuff. :Coach Taylor: Matt Saracen's got you at quarterback? Wait, honey. Hey, come here. What do you mean he's got you at quarterback? :Coach Mac: Well, all right. You're telling me that you think Matt Saracen has as much natural ability as a Smash? :Coach Taylor: You know what I'm telling you, what I'm telling you is that it's not too damn smart to be making generalizations about people's abilities based on their color. Think about that. That's what I'm saying. :Coach Mac: All right. What's done is done. No apologies gonna change that. :Coach Taylor: I'm not making a request. :Coach Mac: Smash for quarterback? :Female Reporter: Yeah. :Coach Mac: I believe Smash is better suited for the position he's in. :Female Reporter: How do you mean? :Coach Mac: Well, guys like Smash and Baxter and even Voodoo they got a natural gift for running the ball. :Female Reporter: All three are Black, are you saying this gift has something to do with their skin color? :Coach Mac: What I'm saying Karen is and I'm saying in a good way, is that guys like Smash are...are fearless, they're dangerous. They're like a junkyard dogs. I mean, you want them carrying the ball. You want them tearing up turf out there. :Female Reporter (to Coach Mac): So let me get this straight. Whites like Saracen make better quarterbacks because they are inherently smarter. :Coach Mac: You wanna put it that way, you could. Now, I'm not saying that all Black guys are dumb, just saying they got diff… :Coach Taylor: Mac, I need to talk to you. Category:Season 1 episodes